Mario Kart Strip Racer
by MyImmortalSadExchange
Summary: Rating might change. Draco challenges Hermione to a muggle video game toniment. But when Hermione turns up late, her thickens the plot and it turns into a game of "Strip Racer". Read, Review, Rock On!
1. Chapter 1

Mario Kart Strip Racer  
  
Chapter 1. The Fight and the Challenge  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hermione's POV  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I ran down the hall as quick as the holy God would let my legs carry me. I knew I wasn't supposed to run in the halls, but I did. My hair flew behind me and my skirt was catching the air that flew past, making my skirt fly up to reveal my Toadstool thong that had Toadstool sitting in a go-kart with the words "Woo hoo!" in squiggly writing underneath him.  
  
"Run Hermione." I said to myself. I was going to be late to the prefects meeting being held in the Great Hall. "Run God damn it." I cursed myself. Damn the school shoes. I took them off to run in my knee-high socks and I seemed to go faster.  
  
That probably wasn't the best choice, because maybe then, just maybe, I would have been able to stop myself from running into . . .  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Draco's POV  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I walked slowly down the dungeon hallways. What's the point of going to the stupid prefects meeting anyway? I asked myself mentally. All they were going to talk about was how the students had been breaking more rules and how bad of a job all the prefects were doing. Well, fuck them. They can burn in hell for all I care. I'd send them a postcard, but hey, nobody's going to make me.  
  
I started to hum a particular tune that I enjoyed listening to. It was one I had first heard during the summer when my cousin came to visit me. She was a tomboy and she enjoyed video games. Both muggle and wizard. So when she came, she brought a muggle device called a "Nintendo 64" with around fifteen games. There was one that caught my eye when I first saw it. It read "MarioKart64" in cartoon letters.  
  
"What is that game?" I asked her. Cometa (that's my cousin's name) looked up at me and smiled.  
  
"Mario Kart. Awesome game. I bet you I could beat you at it." She said, grabbing it from the pile of games and twisting it in her fingers.  
  
"You're on. Just don't let Lucius know that you brought muggle things into the manor. He'll skin us both alive." I warned her.  
  
"I know. I was there that one time when he skinned that muggle from head to toe. I didn't know someone could scream that much. Or bleed that much." She hooked the Nintendo into his wizard television and we played nine hours straight, the house elves bringing us whatever we wished.  
  
Now the house elves brought up a person into my mind that I didn't want in it. Hermione Granger. The stupid know-it-all. That was quite the oxymoron of the day. And as if on cue, that very person ran into me at full speed.  
  
"Well speak of the devil," I said, smirking.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Both POV's  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hermione fell to the floor with a crack and lay there breathless. Her skirt was up and you could see her underwear. Draco just stood there, phased for about three seconds, and then he put that smirk back onto his face.  
  
"Nice knickers Granger." He said, looking down at the face of Toadstool on a go-kart. She gave a small scream and stood, pushing her skirt down.  
  
"You pig. Why the hell didn't you look away?" Hermione asked angrily. 'The vixen has spice this morning. I wonder how much more pepper she can take without combusting?' Draco asked mentally.  
  
"I don't know. You really can't miss the blue against the gray and white. They're a bit little girlish don't you think Granger?" he asked her. He knew that wasn't supposed to push buttons, but he was just getting started.  
  
"No they aren't, Malfoy. And you could have just turned away instead of just staring at them, you ass hole." She snapped angrily. Ron was rubbing off on her with the swearing. Damn him. She took a step to the side and he stepped in front of her. What was he playing at? "Move Malfoy."  
  
"Why would I do that Granger?" he asked smirking even wider.  
  
"Because I told you to bloody do it." Hermione practically yelled.  
  
"Do you just want to attract attention?" he asked her.  
  
"If it gets me away from you." She said in dangerous tones. He put on a mock hurt face.  
  
"I'm hurt Granger. I really am. You hate me?" he asked, sticking out his bottom lip. He was aggravating her. He could tell by the way that her eyes were turning into brown slits. She was glaring at him!  
  
"Yes Malfoy. I hate your devil-forsaken soul. I hate your prissy clothes, prissy attitude, and your prissy acts. It annoys the hell out of me. Now get the fuck out of my way!" she yelled. Draco looked around. Nobody was there. So he shot her back with something that caught her off guard.  
  
"You like Mario Kart?" he asked. Hermione's face got a look of surprise and she looked at him as if he were growing two heads. How did he know about Nintendo, or Mario Kart for that damn matter? She answered him anyway.  
  
"Yeah. How do you know about it?" she asked. She was conversing with the enemy! What the hell was wrong with her? She should have just pushed him the hell out of the way and got the prefects meeting she was already five minutes late for. Hey! He was late too. But then again, the meeting was with Snape. Twenty points from GRYFFINDOR!  
  
"My cousin taught me how to play. It just so happens, I got one for my birthday." He said, hinting at something Hermione couldn't get.  
  
"That's nice Malfoy now get out of my way." She tried to push past him but he grabbed her arms and pushed against the nearest wall. She was caught by surprise. He was touching her. Malfoy was touching her! He was going to get castrated if he didn't let go very soon.  
  
"I was wondering Granger. How good are you at the game?" he asked slyly.  
  
"Good." Hermione said smugly. Yes. Vixen she was.  
  
"How about a little game then? The Slytherin common Room. 12 o'clock? Don't be late or I'll tell everyone about your little underwear." He challenged. Hermione didn't even think a second before answering.  
  
"I won't." she said menacingly. He smirked at her.  
  
"I'll be waiting for you then." He let go of her arms and walked toward the Great Hall doors. He opened them and Hermione could hear Professor Snape great him.  
  
"Why the hell did I do that?" Hermione asked herself. She walked to the large doors and opened them. She stepped in, her shoes in her right hand and sat down next to Ernie McMillan.  
  
Miss Granger. Twenty points from Gryffindor for being tardy." Snape said in his evil little voice.  
  
"Whatever." Hermione said, putting on her shoes. 


	2. Chapter 2

Mario Kart Strip Racer  
  
Chapter 2. At Twelve O Five, the Plot Thickens  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hermione's POV  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I left the common room at 11:45. Ron, Harry and Ginny had stayed up playing rounds of Wizards Chess. I ran out of the portrait and down the halls, barely escaping Mrs. Norris twice. Damn that cat.  
  
I ran into the dungeons and toward the Slytherin common room. I had been there before on a dare a few weeks back. Lavender had given the dare to me.  
  
"Hey Hermione." She said. Lavender, Parvati, Padma, Ginny, and Lavender's little sister Violet were sitting on Lavender's bed. I was reading again, but I'm not complaining. It was a good book.  
  
"Yeah?" I asked without taking my eyes off my book.  
  
"Truth or Dare?" she asked. I had been listening, but I just picked one without caring.  
  
"Dare." I said. All the girls squealed and that's when I noticed what I said. "No! I mean Truth!" they only laughed and I set down my book. "Truth!" I yelled.  
  
"Nope Mione. You already said Dare." Ginny giggled.  
  
"Dang it." I said.  
  
"Good thing too. It was getting boring." Violet said. She was fourteen but had been pushed two years because her superior knowledge on everything wizard and muggle. Hermione was asked to go seventh year in her fifth year, but she had declined. She had yet to tell Harry and Ron about it.  
  
"Ok Mione. I dare you to go down into the Slytherin common room and take these," Lavender tossed me two spray bottle cans. One was red, and another was yellow. "And spray paint "Gryffindors Rule!" in. If you chose to pass the dare you get a consequence and you have to do the same thing, only sign your name." Lavender told her.  
  
"Damn you Lavender." I told her angrily. I stood and left the room, the cans in my hands and I had walked into the Slytherin Common room, after saying the password to the wall (they didn't have a portrait, just a stone wall) and I did it over the mantle of the fire. I didn't get caught, that's the cool thing about it. But I don't know what made me do it. Colin Creevy got detention for a full two months because he said that he had done it. He was now labeled the Gryffindor Bad Boy, even though all my friends knew it was I, I was the Bad Girl. But that title burned out when Violet went streaking after a Slytherin drugged her drink.  
  
"Candle Wax." I said to the large stone wall. It started to disappear and I saw Draco sitting on the couch, not a Nintendo in sight.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Both POV's  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Draco looked up at her when she entered and he smirked. He didn't know she was going to make it. It was twelve o five. He thought that she had backed out. She was flushed terribly and her hair was in two pigtailed braids on the back of her head. She had on what she had earlier only she had flat bottomed school shoes instead of the high-healed school shoes.  
  
"Granger." He said nodding. She kept a straight face and stood where she was.  
  
"Malfoy." She nodded.  
  
"Shall we?" he stood and walked into a door that was by the fireplace mantle. Hermione looked after him but reluctantly followed.  
  
A fireplace on the far wall of the door poorly lighted the large room. There was a couch that was pointing away from the fireplace with a small table with a television. The Nintendo was on the floor underneath the TV. A sheer green controller was in the first player slot and a sheer red controller was in the second player slot.  
  
* * FP * *  
C  
O T  
U V  
C  
H  
  
Draco sat on the couch and grabbed the green controller. Hermione sat down as far away from him as possible.  
  
This game was easy to her. Simple. A synch. She never got worse than first place. She was undefeated champ. He took a box from on top of the TV and threw it to Hermione.  
  
"What the-," she cut herself off when she saw that it was an unopened Nintendo game of Mario Kart.  
  
"I got a new one so you would know I wasn't cheating." He said sincerely. Hermione looked up at him with cautious eyes. She didn't say anything she only opened it. She tossed it to Draco and he put it into the Nintendo.  
  
"Get ready to lose Malfoy." Hermione said to Draco slyly.  
  
"I am quite good at this game. But I did say twelve. You were late. So, we're going to up the bet." He said, a mischievous glint in his silver eyes. 


	3. Cahpter 3

Mario Kart Strip Racer  
  
Chapter 3. It Begins  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Draco's POV  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Little did little virgin Granger know what I was planning. Being the son of a Death Eater pays off in the long run. It really did. It was going to be fun. It really was. "Strip Racer" is what he and Cometa called it. You play only two player with the game and whoever loses, takes off whatever the other person said before they started. I always won this game. It was going to be all too easy.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Both POV's  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"What are you talking about?" she asked. She didn't do a complete job of covering up her surprise, but she did an OK job.  
  
"I'm talking about adding a little spin to the game. You were five minutes late. I get to add a twist." He said knowingly. Hermione just looked at him, not wanting to know what he was going to say. You could dread had replaced surprise. "We're going to change it to just plain old racing, to strip racing." He said. Hermione mentally kicked herself for going into the Slytherin common room. But once she had accepted a challenge, she didn't back out. She was a read head with the attitude minus the red hair.  
  
"What?" she asked him.  
  
"Strip racer instead of strip poker. The rules are simple. You'll go first of course. You tell me an item of my clothing and I'll tell you and item, or two, which will be equal to the clothes you told me to discard if I lose. We'll play verses. If I win, you will remove the clothes I said. If you win, I will remove the clothes that you said." He explained.  
  
"You are crazy and perverted." Hermione said, standing and glaring at him. He leaned back into the couch and looked up at her.  
  
"So that's a no and you coming down here was a total waist of time?" he asked. Hermione thought on this for a moment. Damn him. He was making things difficult. Hermione sat back down onto the couch and grabbed her controller.  
  
"Get ready to lose your shirt." Hermione said, not taking her eyes from the screen.  
  
"Ditto Granger. Ditto." He said. A shirt for a shirt. Wonderful. "Which level?" he asked.  
  
"Banshee Boardwalk." She said quickly. She wasn't too good at it, and she was hoping that he wasn't good at it either. No such luck.  
  
"Three. Two. One." Draco counted off as the lights went from red to green. They started to race around the track, hitting one another with shells of red and green. (AN: for those who do not know, the shells are like bombs, in turtle shell form. They explode on contact, but do kill your opponents. Only temporarily stop them.)  
  
"You know, this is going to be close." Hermione said, still looking at the screen. She fell off the track into the water, but didn't panic. She was good at this remember?  
  
"Maybe. Maybe not." Draco hit the row of item boxes and got a lightening bolt. "Damn Potter." Hermione grinned.  
  
"What does Harry have to do with any of this?" Hermione asked. "The copyright is 1996 and I don't think any muggles know of him."  
  
"Some of them might not be muggles." Hermione was fished from the water and set back onto the track. Draco then hit the Z button on the back of the controller and Hermione was zapped with the lightening bolt and she was made smaller.  
  
"Shit." Hermione said in a frustrated whisper. Draco only smirked.  
  
They went on like this for another minute or two and when it came to the end of the last lap. They had two more turns until the end of the race and Hermione was right behind Draco. They hit the item boxes one last time. Draco got a banana and Hermione got a red shell. She let it go after Draco and it hit him, letting her pass the finish line. Hermione jumped up and thrust her hands into the air.  
  
"Yes!! I get to keep my shirt on!" Hermione said happily. Draco stood beside her and took off his shirt. Hermione didn't notice because she was too happy dancing about not having to take her shirt off and reveal her little secret. She had a belly button piercing.  
  
"Yeah well. I lose mine." Draco said. Hermione turned around. 'Oh no! Please no! Please..' Draco removed his shirt. 'Oh yeah!! I mean! Put your shirt back on or else I might jump on you and. . . and. . .' He didn't look back shirtless. He was built and OH MY GOD was he sexy!  
  
Draco could tell that when he took his shirt off, he had taken an effect on her sanity. He could tell she was debating with herself mentally. Good. He had her right where he wanted her. Truth be told, he had purposely let her win. He was going to lose one more time, and then, he was going to beet her every other time. And how you ask? Well, he had charmed the game from outside the box and he didn't know why she didn't catch the blue mark on the box. Whenever you charm a muggle thing from the outside of its container, it has a blue firework mark wherever you concentrated the spell. She didn't catch it, so it was her loss.  
  
"Shall we continue now, or when you stop staring at my pecks?" Draco asked smugly. Hermione snapped back to attention and glared at him. She sat down on the couch and he sat down next to her.  
  
"We'll do Yoshi Valley next." She stated clearly.  
  
"Works for me." He said, picking his controller back up and looking through the selection of courses for Yoshi Valley. 


	4. Chapter 4

Mario Kart Strip Racer  
  
Chapter 4. Plans Go Wrong Only to Backfire  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hermione's POV  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
O holy mother of God and Mary. Put your shirt back on or I might just go crazy because I can't touch you! O shit. Did I just think that?! I didn't! I swear! I didn't damn it! God forgive me.  
  
"Just to tell you, I rock at this course." He said in a knowing tone of voice.  
  
"That's what you said about the whole game." I said haughtily. Dumb ass. I was going to so win this game again. But then, he would lose more clothes. Oh damn.  
  
"I say we go with the pants." Draco said. It was his turn to pick. I have to win now! I am not taking off my skirt!!  
  
"O.K." I said, maybe a bit too casually. Shit.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Cool." He said. He could tell she was getting uneasy. Oh well, she wasn't going to have to take off her skirt. He was going to lose one more time before she totally became naked. Ok, how things work out.  
  
"Three. Two. One." He counted off before they were able to race. Hermione had been holding the gas button too long before the race began so she spun out. Draco sped off on the track and Hermione raced after him after Toad gave his little screech of surprise and started to actually move. Draco went one way on the track and Hermione went the other way.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hermione's POV  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The race was going on faster and faster now. I was losing horribly, even though the computer couldn't tell who was in first or last place because the complicated track. I could tell though. He was so far behind me.  
  
I hit a row of boxes and the computer gave me a spurious box. That was a waist of fucking time. I let it onto the course and I looked out the corner of my eye and saw a smirking Malfoy. Why does he do that? It was pissing me off so I started to sing.  
  
//I went to a party,  
  
And remembered what you said.  
  
You told me not to drink, Mom  
  
So I had a sprite instead.  
  
I felt proud of myself,  
  
The way you said I would,  
  
That I didn't drink and drive,  
  
Though some friends said I should.  
  
I made a healthy choice,  
  
And your advice to me was right,  
  
The party finally ended,  
  
And the kids drove out of sight.  
  
I got into my car,  
  
Sure to get home in one piece,  
  
I never knew what was coming, Mom  
  
Something I expected least.  
  
Now I'm lying on the pavement,  
  
And I hear the policeman say,  
  
The kid that caused this wreck was drunk,  
  
Mom, his voice seems far away.  
  
My own blood's all around me,  
  
As I try hard not to cry.  
  
I can hear the paramedic say,  
  
This girl is going to die.  
  
I'm sure the guy had no idea,  
  
While he was flying high,  
  
Because he chose to drink and drive,  
  
Now I would have to die.  
  
So why do people do it, Mom  
  
Knowing that it ruins lives?  
  
And now the pain is cutting me,  
  
Like a hundred stabbing knives.  
  
Tell sister not to be afraid, Mom  
  
Tell daddy to be brave,  
  
And when I go to heaven,  
  
Put Daddy's Girl on my grave.  
  
Someone should have taught him,  
  
That it's wrong to drink and drive.  
  
Maybe if his parents had,  
  
I'd still be alive.  
  
My breath is getting shorter, Mom  
  
I'm getting really scared.  
  
These are my final moments,  
  
And I'm so unprepared.  
  
I wish that you could hold me Mom,  
  
As I lie here and die.  
  
I wish that I could say, "I love you, Mom!"  
  
So I love you and good-bye.//  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Draco's POV  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
That song gave him the chills. It was the end of the course and Hermione was there with me. It was my last chance but it was cut. Toad slipped on a banana and I crossed the finish line. What the hell? I was supposed to lose again!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Both POV's  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Shit!" Hermione swore. She looked at Draco whose face quickly went from surprise to excitement. Oh man..  
  
"Take it off Granger." Draco said with his smirk on his face.  
  
Hermione stood up and then walked and planted her feet sterdily in front of him. She unzipped the zipper on the back of her skirt and left it fall to the floor. Draco raised an eyebrow at her. He held onto the side of the couch so tight that his knuckles turned white. Oh man..  
  
Hermione's underwear were thong and had a red black widow with a black hourglass on it's back. It had red rhinestones on the strings leading to the back. Draco couldn't help but stare. She smirked.  
  
"Shall we continue now, or when you stop staring at my underwear?" Hermione asked. She sat down on the couch and Draco stared at the screen, trying to compose himself.  
  
"Now is good." He said finally. It took him what? A minute? Oh well.  
  
"Good. I'll pick again. Moo Moo Farm." Hermione said while picking the course. 


	5. Chpter 5

Mario Kart Strip Racer  
  
Chapter 5. Plans Go Wrong Only to Backfire: Part 2  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hermione's POV  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"How about my shirt and socks for your pants." I said. Well, I know if I lost, I'd be showing a lot more than he could ever show. I wasn't exactly wearing a lot under my shirt. Actually, come to think about it, I wasn't wearing anything under it at all. Shit..  
  
"Fine with me, Granger." He told me. I glanced out the corner of my eye at his face which showed yet another smirk of smug and worthless being.  
  
"Fine." I said.  
  
"Three. Two. One." He counted. We sped off through the ditches and woopty- doos. We hit the first row of item boxes and I got three red shells. He got three green. I shot my shells off at him, two seconds in between each one, and they got rid of each of his green shells. Good.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Draco's POV  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
'Well if she's going to sing something morbid, then I will too.' I thought evilly. Every girl I know hates this song. Even Cometa thought it was stupid. And so I started to sing it.  
  
//My axe is my buddy, I bring him when I walk Me and my axe will leave your head outlined in chalk  
  
My axe is my buddy, he always makes me laugh Me and my axe cut bigots spinal cords in half  
  
My axe is my buddy, and when I wind him back Me and my axe will leave your forehead a butt crack//  
  
Hermione then did something I didn't think she'd do. She finished the first set of verses.  
  
//My axe is my buddy, I never leave without him Me and my axe will leave your neck a bloody fountain Drip, drip, drip  
  
Everybody, everybody, everybody run Murdering, murdering, murdering fun Swing, swing, swing Chop, chop, chop Swing, swing, swing Chop, chop, chop//  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Both POV's  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"You know of the Insane Clown Posse?" she asked Draco.  
  
"Yup. Blaise hooked me to them."  
  
"I hate the stupid bastards." Hermione swore angrily. They degraded women and they thought the male superior. Well, fuck them. Draco just smirked at her comment.  
  
They were on the second lap and they hit another set of boxes. Draco got a star (AN: A star makes you light up in rainbow colors and makes you immune to shells, lightning, bananas, phony boxes, and anything else that can harm you.) and Hermione got a lightning bolt. Hermione hit hers as fast as she could and Draco became small.  
  
"Yes!" Hermione said excited.  
  
"I had a star too." Draco whined.  
  
"Whatever." Hermione told him smugly. She crossed the line to get into the last lap and she hit the line of boxes. A star. She hit it and raced around the track. When Draco got big again, he hit his star and hit another line of boxes. Three red shells. He chased after her and set off the red shells. They hit Hermione and died.  
  
It was the last little part with set of boxes. They hit them and Hermione got a banana. Draco got a single red shell and set it off. It hit the banana Hermione had been holding onto and they crossed the finish line.  
  
"Yes!" Hermione yelled, standing up and thrusting her fists in the air. She had won. 


	6. Chapter 6

NAME: Death by Dominatrix  
  
AUTHOR: Stupid_Girl_of_Cold  
  
SUMMARY: Hermione Granger is a muggle detective for a detective agency in New York City, New York. She's smart, beautiful, and she is a hard ass. After Hogwarts, she had gone into the Navy and now she was the best detective in New York. When two unexpected people are murdered, she goes to London for the funeral, only to find that the murderer has gone over seas to New York, and was striking there, so she has to team up with London's best detective, Draco Malfoy, to find the murderer before they strike another person that is important to Hermione.  
  
DISCLAIMER: I wouldn't write a fan fiction if I owned anything.  
  
RAITING: R  
  
REASON: Sexual humor, sexual content, crude language, and violence.  
  
OK!! Christmas Special! Chapter 1! I hope you like. Oh, and I admit that Draco is OOC, but hey, I DON'T CARE!  
  
Chapter Summary: Hermione and Draco have sex in the back of a cab, they have Fred and George's funeral, and Hermione and Draco are sent off to Miami, looking for the killer who had recently killed in New York.  
  
LEMON FOR YOU!!  
  
CHAPTER 5.  
  
Hermione sat in the cab, next to Draco. Dumbledore had passed them each a folder of the evidence that they would need to know. Hermione had reluctantly gotten into the cab with Draco, and she really didn't want to be alone with him.  
  
'Come on 'Mione, you should get him back for ruining you.' Her little voice said. Hermione didn't know what to do except for sit deathly close to the window on her side of the purple cab.  
  
They were cut off from the wizard on the other side by black glass and he couldn't hear anything they said because there was an unbreakable silence charm on the glass. Wizards needed privacy, too you know.  
  
"Granger." Someone said. Hermione looked over at Draco and saw him looking intently at her.  
  
"Yes?" she asked, trying not to scream and run away.  
  
"I was, uh, wondering if you, um, wanted to, uh, get something to eat and talk about the case?" Draco asked. Hermione raised an eyebrow at him. She looked at the large clock that was floating above the Shrieking Shack and noticed it was almost 6:00 and she hadn't eaten anything since the night before because the airplane food was awful. 'Why was he nervous?' Hermione asked herself. 'Oh yeah. He was probably afraid of rejection.' She finished.  
  
"No way in hell." Hermione snapped. He looked put out and he sat back, looking out his window.  
  
"I knew I shouldn't have hurt you." He said out loud. Hermione looked at him, an eyebrow raised. "I mean, if I hadn't, maybe you would let me take you out to dinner." He continued. "But . . . ouch!" Draco bellowed. The cab had taken a sharp turn and had hit a bump, sending Hermione into his lap, hitting her head on his.  
  
"Ow." Hermione said, holding her forehead. Draco clapped his hand onto his forehead and the cab hit another jolty bump, sending Draco's face into Hermione's chest. "Malfoy!" she screeched, pushing his head away from her cleavage. She tried to get off his lap, but failed because the cab was hitting a series of rough bumps.  
  
Draco fell forward, carrying Hermione with him, onto the carpeted floor of the carriage. He landed on top of her but that quickly changed as they hit another huge bump, sending them up into the air and switching Hermione to be on top of him. The bumps gave a five-second pause, giving Draco a long enough pause to make a perverted comment.  
  
"I kind of like this position. If only we were naked." He said. They hit yet more bumps, causing Hermione to fly up off of him, and then came back down, landing on his lap. "Yup. If only." He said. Hermione was going to sock him in the face, but the bumps came back in short intervals, making her bounce a few good times on his lap. He put his hands on her hips and forced her back down onto his lap, stopping her from bouncing because he was already starting to show through his trousers. The bumps stopped, but the ride did not. They still had fifteen solid minutes.  
  
"Malfoy." She scowled. "You are such a perverted pig." She said, trying to get up, but he had a tight grip on her hips. He sat up, pushing his bulge into her inner thighs and looked her in the eyes.  
  
"Sorry, Granger." He said. Hermione breathed deeply, trying to keep herself composed, and rolled her eyes.  
  
"Whatever, Malfoy." She sneered. Her face turned from his and she looked out the window at the sunset and the orange horizon.  
  
"Hermione . . .." he started until her face turned sharply to his, glaring. "Please. Let me take you out to dinner." He said. She was still sitting on his lap, his hands still on her hips, and his bulge still pressing into her. 'Here's your chance 'Mione!' her voice yelled. 'No. That would be childish.' She said to her voice. 'I'll leave you alone.' It persuaded. 'Done.' Hermione said.  
  
"Fine. I'll go to dinner with you. But only because we can work on the case." Hermione told him. His face lit up and Hermione almost felt bad about what she was going to do. "Well I'll get up then." She said. She started to get up, but faked that she couldn't and landed back onto his bulge. You could almost hear him moan. Hermione felt heat go through her body and land in the place between her legs. 'Focus.' Hermione told herself. "Oh. Sorry." She said. She tried to get up again, but fell back down. He fell backwards with a moan and Hermione tried hard not to smile.  
  
"Granger." He growled. Something in Hermione clicked. It sounded so good when he growled her name. She wanted to hear it again.  
  
"What, Malfoy?" she asked, her eyebrows rising. His hands were back onto her hips, making her grind into him. Hermione shivered and got a vision in her head of him puncturing her soft skin with something other than a dagger. Hermione snapped out her trance and she looked down at his face and saw a look of ecstasy on his face. She grinded her hips into him voluntarily, and put her arms on the cab couch behind her. He moaned again.  
  
"Granger." He growled warningly.  
  
"Yes?" she asked. He snapped up and started nibbling, kissing, and sucking on her neck. Hermione was taken by surprise. She started to push him off, until his hand excaped up under her skirt. Two fingers went under the band of her lacy white underwear and slipped inside of her. Hermione gasped and she swiveled her hips. "Malfoy." She warned. He looked at her, mischief in his eyes.  
  
"Yes?" he asked. Hermione tried her hardest to glare at him, but it was no use. She put her hands in front of her and unzipped his pants, relieving his erection, the plan long forgotten. She grabbed it and her eyes got big. Now those visions of her and him locked together in sex were flooding in. He slipped another finger into her and Hermione cried out, throwing her head back. His thumb also slipped under the hem of her panties and started to rub her most sensitive area.  
  
"God Malfoy." Hermione breathed. She started to stroke his member and he groaned into her neck. She started to give him a hand job and he started to moan along with her, still keeping up his stroking methods.  
  
"Say my name." He breathed into her ear.  
  
"Malfoy." She gasped out and he rubbed her more vigorously.  
  
"Wrong answer, Hermione." He hinted. Hermione didn't think to hesitate.  
  
"Oh god, Draco!" she screamed, after she tried helplessly not to.  
  
"That's what I like to hear." He said, working with his fingers to finish her off. Hermione could feel herself starting to climax as she worked him into pleasurable bliss.  
  
She came first, with him right behind her. Hermione landed on him when he fell back. They were breathing heavily and their clothes were somewhat damp from the sweat. Hermione gave a small groan and tried to sit up, but she failed and lay back down on top of him, putting their foreheads together. She looked at him and then realization of what she just did hit her and she clambered off of him, only to fall breathlessly onto the cab couch. She covered herself with her skirt and covered her face with her arm. All of a sudden, the cab stopped and Hermione grabbed her folder and disappearated out of the cab and into Ginny's old room, which was empty at the moment.  
  
She had just let THE Draco Malfoy finger her into orgasm. 'Now think about what would happen if it wasn't just his fingers.' Hermione thought. 'I'd probably be at his house, getting fucked in the ass.' She finished thinking.  
  
"Oh shit." Hermione muttered. "That felt soooooo good." Hermione said, flopping down onto the bed. She sighed heavily and closed her eyes.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
He didn't know what got into him. One minute, he was apologizing to her, the next; he was having sex with her in the back seat of a public cab. Ew . . .. 'Negative tons of hygiene points from that certain cab.' Draco thought. Draco really wanted to take her to dinner though. He probably screwed up his chances with her though.  
  
"Why did you have to be such a pervert, Draco?" he asked himself. He then appearated into his house and into his large green and silver room, and he instantly started looking for something. He went into his large closet and pulled out a small box from the very back. He opened it and sighed. Inside was the dagger he had used on her all of those years ago.  
  
"Help." He had heard her yell before he had fully gotten out of earshot of her helpless cries. At the time he didn't care on little bit, but now, he regretted it. Malfoy's weren't supposed to regret anything, but that was when his father was alive. He died long ago, though, and had taken his mother with him, leaving the Malfoy fortune to Draco.  
  
He had heard that she had died, but they had brought her back. He had found out by other sources that she had gone into the American armed forces, instead of Britain's.  
  
"Where's that damn owl?" Draco muttered to himself, looking around his room. He looked to the top of his canopy bed and saw a dark little owl with some white feathers hear and there. "Nilla." He called to it. It flapped its little wings and flew toward him. He stuck out his arm and it landed gently near his wrist. Draco set the bird on the edge of his desk and he started to write a small note to his detective concubine.  
  
Dear Hermione,  
  
I'm sorry about how I acted earlier. It was rude and I was being very inappropriate. At least we have separate bedrooms in Florida. We might have gone too far in the cab back in Hogsmeade, but it was worth it. We'll be leaving tomorrow and I hope I can at least get you dinner there.  
  
Your whatever I am,  
  
Draco Malfoy  
  
Draco closed the letter and tied it with a gold and red ribbon. He tied it to his owl's leg and a parcel with the dagger in it, and he let the owl fly out the window. He sighed after it got out of sight and started to pack for Miami.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
//I'm so tired of being here Suppressed by all of my childish fears If you have to leave I wish that you would just leave  
  
Cuz your presence still lingers here And it won't leave me alone These wounds won't seem to heal This pain is just too real  
  
There's just too much that time cannot erase  
  
When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears And I held your hand through all of these years But you sti-ill have . . .  
  
All of me//  
  
My Immortal by Evanescence  
  
Georgia and Freda stood next to Fred and George's graves, crying.  
  
"And as they walk through the valley of death, they shall fear no evil . . .." the cleric said loudly over the graveyard. Hermione sighed and looked at the two women who were crying over their deceased husbands.  
  
Hermione looked around the graveyard and her eyes fell onto a blonde standing a good fifty feet away, observing the funeral. She thought back on the night before where she had been sleeping soundly and she had heard a tap on the window. It was a small dark owl. It looked rather nice, unlike the other black owl that had visited her not too long ago. She had gotten up and let it in. She had read the letter and opened the parcel. Inside was the dagger he had killed her with.  
  
"It was worth it?" Hermione asked as she read the letter over again. She had had a restless sleep after that with strange dreams of the day he had attacked her in that classroom, which was now used for Creative Art. 'Figure's.' Hermione had thought.  
  
Draco looked at her and they locked eyes. He was wearing the traditional black, while Hermione was wearing light, sky blue. To Hermione, death was a time for celebration. It was time where your spirit would pass on onto a better life. Hermione had wanted that after she had been pulled back into her body.  
  
Hermione told Harry and Ginny that she would be back and headed over toward Draco. She was holding a medium sized blue purse that was thrown over her shoulder. She walked up to him where he was leaning against a tree and stood two feet away from him, hanging her head a bit.  
  
"Hey." He said.  
  
"Hi." She answered.  
  
"What are you doing over here?" he asked in confusion. She opened her purse and pulled out the dagger.  
  
"I should ask you the same question." She retorted. He sighed and switched his wait. "Why'd you send this to me?" she asked, showing the dagger to him. He looked at it and then to her heart shaped face and shrugged.  
  
"I don't know." He said. She gave him a ticked off look and he sighed. "I thought I would send it to you since, you know, I thought you'd want it." He said. She put it away in her purse and she looked him in the eye.  
  
"Um, about yesterday in the cab . . .." she started. He put an index finger on her lips and she sighed.  
  
"Let's not talk about it right now." He said, returning his hand to his pocket. She looked at him skeptically.  
  
"Why?" she asked.  
  
"This is a funeral, Granger." He told her. She nodded and turned away. He grabbed her hand and she turned her head back toward him. "On the plane." He told her. She only nodded again, took her hand from his grasp, and walked back over to her best friends, not looking back at him until the funeral was over.  
  
Five minutes later, the caskets were lowered into graves and the female twins had to be stopped from jumping in with them. Hermione really did feel for them. The poor things, loosing their husbands, the men they would love for the rest of their lives. Hermione then looked back over to Draco, and he looked back.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"The flight from London, England to Miami, Florida, please board." A woman said over the intercom.  
  
Hermione had been sitting across from Draco in the lounge, waiting for that message to come overhead. She set down that month's issue of "Gloss", and stood up, grabbing her bag. She had long changed out of her dress and into a black tube top with blue low-rise jeans and black suede stiletto high heels that tide up the front in thin suede shoe strings. Draco stood up, him being in a black muscle shirt and blue baggy jeans with black vans. He had on a pair of sunglasses and his hair wasn't slicked back like it had been at the funeral that morning.  
  
"Ready?" he asked her. She nodded. She hadn't said one word to him since the funeral, and it was getting annoying. They started to walk toward the plane gate, and he talked to her without looking at her. "Why aren't you talking?" he asked, giving the stewardess his ticket. She shrugged and he saw that gesture out of the corner of his eyes. They started to walk down the short suspended hallway and he looked around him, as they got closer to the plane door, and leaned in closer to her. "I don't like the cold shoulder." He told her, slapping her behind, lingering abit to squeeze, and getting onto the plain.  
  
"Ass hole." Hermione muttered to herself as she got into the plain herself. She sat down in the seat next to him and took the ring case out of her purse. She opened it and slid the ring on. Draco saw this movement out of the corner of his eye and he did the same with his ring. "It's good to see you're thinking, honey." Hermione said coldly. He turned her face toward him and kissed her, tongue and all. The only reason Hermione didn't pull back was because either she was totally transfixed, or she didn't want to make people suspicious. Inside, the former won. When he did pull away, Hermione sort of stared at him for a second until quickly looking away.  
  
"Now." He started, taking a magazine from the selection in front of Hermione, which, to Hermione's utter annoyance, was a Victoria's Secret magazine. "You wanted to talk about something." It was more of a statement than a question. Hermione's train of thought slid subconsciously to the little escapade they had the night before and she sighed.  
  
"Yes. I have a question." She told him.  
  
"Shoot." He said, flipping a page in the magazine.  
  
"Why?" she asked.  
  
"Why what?" he asked rhetorically.  
  
"Why did you do it?" She asked him back. He took off his sunglasses and looked her in the eyes.  
  
"Because I wanted to." He told her. He was going to go back to his magazine but Hermione lightly grabbed his chin and made him look at her.  
  
"I want a better answer than that." She told him sternly.  
  
"Hormones?" he suggested with a shrug. She let him go and looked at her Acoustic Girl magazine. "Plus." He said before sighing. "You went along with it." He finished.  
  
"So? You started it." She said, not looking at him.  
  
"Did Miss Hermione Granger get caught in the throws of passion?" he asked in an annoying tone of voice. Hermione's head snapped toward him and she glared.  
  
"No." She said defiantly. He leaned in closer to her and smirked. 'This couldn't be good.' Hermione thought, shivering inwardly as she felt his hot breath on her neck.  
  
"I recall you screaming my name." He told her. Hermione scowled and was going to say something else when the stewardess told everybody what to do in case of an emergency, smiling the whole time.  
  
"I did not scream your name, Malfoy." She snapped when it was all over.  
  
"Yes you did, Granger." He said. He got closer, just so she could hear him. "You screamed my name and you came hard. Just admit that you liked it." He told her. Hermione sighed, making it look like she was going to admit it.  
  
"No." she said. He sat back and Hermione grinned at him. "I would have admitted it if you would have used another appendage, other you're your fingers." She told him, being just as annoying to him just like he was being to her.  
  
"So now you're telling me that you would have admitted it if I would have fucked you the traditional way?" he asked quietly.  
  
"That's what I'm saying." Hermione said, taking her headphones and CD player from her purse and a put in a Mozart CD, turning it up all the way so she couldn't hear him talking to her. Draco sat back annoyed and continued to look at the half naked girls in his magazine.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
I am so good. I had killed two out of the fifteen guys that I wanted to kill. Thirteen more and I will purposefully turn myself in. Or not and I can make friends, get them to tell me the names of the men that hurt them and then kill all of them. Or, I . . .. I'll stop making plans because I don't want to get ahead of myself. I just loved the way the crowd screamed as their beloved Dean Thomas descended from the ceiling and broke his neck.  
  
"Yes. One plane ticket to Miami, Florida." I said to the woman behind the counter. She smiled and got my ticket. I grabbed my small suitcase and walked toward the plain lounge.  
  
I sat down by a small child that was probably waiting for her mother. She had flaming red hair and bright blue eyes. She looked up at me and I looked down at her.  
  
"Hi." She said, fidgeting.  
  
"Hello." I said kindly. I didn't have a problem with small children, male or female.  
  
"What's your name?" I asked her. She smiled at me and I smiled back.  
  
"Piper." She told me.  
  
"Hello Piper. You can call me Page." I told her. I wasn't going to tell her my real name. I don't know why not, but I was just a bit paranoid. Page meant servant of God. And that was what I was. A servant to God that I knew was a woman, thank you very much.  
  
"Hi Page." She said in her small voice.  
  
"Hey. Can you do me a favor?" I asked her. I didn't believe in recruiting, but she was the perfect person for the job.  
  
"Yeah." She answered.  
  
"Yeah?" I asked. She nodded her head. "Cool. Promise me, that when you get older, have tons of boyfriends, and whenever one of them hurts you, you make sure to hurt them back." I told her. She looked at me confused for a second and then she answered.  
  
"You mean like, kill them?" she asked. OH YEAH! She was perfect for the job.  
  
"Exactly." I told her. She shrugged.  
  
"OK." She told me.  
  
"Cool." I said.  
  
"The flight from New York City, New York to Miami, Florida, please board." Said a voice over head. I stood, patted Piper's little head, and I walked into the plane, taking my seat in the very back.  
  
AN: LEMONS FOR YOU! VERY SOUR LEMONS!! I hope you liked it! I know I enjoyed writing it. Draco is overly annoying in this chapter; it's very funny actually. I hope you liked their little scene in the back seat of that cab.  
  
LEMONS FOR YOU!! ** I say in an Ed, from Ed, Edd, and Eddy, voice.** 


	7. Chapter 7

OMG!!! I am o sorry about the delay. I was so busy with my novel I got caught up with it in no time flat. I have a question for you though. Will you please read GothicaDrape7's story called "Charmed?"? She helped me with this whole story and without her, this wouldn't be here. Much thanks. And, without further ado, here's the next chapter my lovely fans!  
  
Note: Christmas Chapter 1! I am so happy! I like it. I like it a lot.  
  
Mario Kart Strip Racer  
  
Chapter 6. What the hell is that?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hermione's POV  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Oh yeah. I won. I won!! I won! Of course that wasn't a very good thing because then, Draco took off his black school slacks.  
  
Now, I don't want to sound like a slut, but I, all of a sudden, wanted to strip too. 'Screw the damn contest, Draco. Take me already!!' was running in the back of my head. Non-frickin' stop! Right then, I wanted him to ravish me, take me, and fuck me for god's sake! Get a hold of yourself Hermione! You're acting like a nutcase.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Draco's POV  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
By the look on her pretty . . . uh . . . I mean . . . horrid face, I could tell she was debating with herself. I could tell she was having a hard time trying not to look at my boxers, which, I thought, looked really cool. I mean, who didn't like Celestial Curse? The group of five hot Goth witches was awesome. The boxers were green, with 'Celestial Curse' written all over them with black squiggly blood dripping letters. They were quite attractive. Well. I thought so.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Both POVs  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hermione inwardly laughed. He liked Celestial Curse, probably because they were all girls. They were very pretty though . . ..  
  
"It's your turn to lose Granger." He said slyly. Everything was going wrong. Why was he losing? He was supposed to win. A noise sounded in the other room and Hermione looked, so Draco took out his wand and put a winner charm onto the Nintendo, just for him. There was no way he wasn't going to lose now. Nope. No siree. She looked back at the screen and got ready for the race.  
  
"I've beaten you every time so far. That won't change." Hermione said cockily.  
  
"Whatever." Draco said. He put a smirk on his face and picked a track. He was deciding between Luigi Raceway and Mario raceway. They were both very easy, and he just wanted something that he knew he could beat her at. Even though he was going to win anyway. He picked Mario Raceway and he looked sidewise at the woman sitting next to him. She shifted and he saw something on the inside of her thigh, and something on her lower back. What were they? The game started and he didn't have time to think.  
  
"So um. My shirt, for your socks?" she asked. Draco pondered this and shrugged.  
  
"Sure. Why not?" he asked. 'They aren't going anywhere, Granger. Only your shirt.' Draco thought. 'Get ready to lose again Malfoy.' Hermione thought, a smirk on her face.  
  
The game was going steady. Hermione hit some bombs and got pummeled with a few of Draco's red shells and they were on the second level.  
  
"So. Curse huh?" Hermione asked, trying to make conversation.  
  
"Yup." He said.  
  
"Who's your favorite?" Hermione said while slipping on a banana. Things weren't looking good for her.  
  
"Starkeisha Low." Draco said, trying to hide the excitement about the fact he was so far ahead.  
  
"I always liked Charlize and Jezzabelle Low. What instrument does Kya Calvert play?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Kya plays the drums. Charlize is the head singer, Jezzabelle plays the key board, and Starkeisha plays the guitar and Angel Giovanni plays bass." Draco explained. Hermione nodded and started to hum one of their songs. Draco was going to start humming, but Malfoy's don't hum. One more lap around the track and then they would be done. "That your favorite song?" Draco asked.  
  
"Yup. I don't care no more!" Hermione sang the last sentence. Draco sighed and started to sing in his head.  
  
"Wait! Yes! Go go go!" Draco said as he passed Hermione and crossed the finish line. Hermione jumped up and was going to bolt when she heard him put a silencing charm on the door and a locking charm. "You aren't going anywhere, Granger." Draco said. Hermione stopped and tried to breath.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hermione's POV  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
'Oh crap! No! I can't take off my shirt! I just can't! No!' I thought frantically as I turned to face him. 'I had no bra on!'  
  
"I can't take off my shirt." I told him. He didn't look amused and he drew his wand. I quickly reached for mine but it was too late. The buttons were gone and the shirt flew open and fell to the floor. I covered my exposed breasts with my now folded arms. 'You ass hole!' I yelled at him in my head. "Malfoy!" I screeched. I kept staring at him, but he would stop staring at my body.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Draco's POV  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I could only stare. She had a fair sized stomach; a pierced belly button and I thought she was flat ever since day one. But here she was, Size D (Don't ask how I can tell). She didn't wear a bra, and I was tempted to get up and push against a wall, tking her arms form her chest. I inwardly beat the hell out of myself. 'Don't stare, Malfoy!' I thought to myself.  
  
"Nice piercing, Granger." I said, looking at the dangling belly ring that had two dangling butterflies: one red, and the other yellow.  
  
"Piss off, Malfoy." She neared at me. She was a feisty vixen wasn't she? I could just imagine us in bed. Our bodies locked together, sweating. I could hear moans and her screams of passion. Ok. Ok. I had to stop before she notices my boy scout making a tent.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Both POVs  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
They continued to stare at one another, Hermione glaring, and ten minutes later, she put a hand on her lower back and sat down, turning her body to face him, just so he wouldn't see the thing on her lower back, still keeping one arm over her chest.  
  
"How are you going to play Granger?" he asked, smirking at her. Hermione almost cried. 'Why!? If I don't play, he'll win again and I'll lose my panties. And I'll be naked except for my shoes! Shit!' Hermione thought. Se removed her hand and he tried not to look, but the temptation took over and he stared at her ample chest. He was practically drooling and then she grabbed her controller and picked the course that she wanted to race on, even though it was his turn.  
  
"I'm going to win Malfoy." Hermione told him. Draco actually thought she was. He couldn't get his mind off her breasts and the aching in his boxers.  
  
So. There they were: both shirtless and only in their underwear and shoes. Draco had socks, but Hermione only had her Mary Jane heels and her thong. It was looking bad for them both.  
  
"Let's get rid of the shoes." Draco said, trying not to stare more than necessary. Not that staring was necessary in the first place.  
  
AN: This fic only has like, two more chapters! I know you all will like the last chapter. And I might have a sequel!! I hope you like it!  
  
Much love. Peace. Read on, my peeps! 


	8. Chapter 8

Note: Christmas Chapter 2 ! I am so happy that I keep going!  
  
Mario Kart Strip Racer  
  
Chapter 7. The Last Race  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hermione's POV  
  
~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~  
  
'OK Hermione, you can do this. Don't look at him because you know he's looking at you. Try and act casual. Try and pretend that you are not sitting here on a couch, with Draco Malfoy, completely naked.' I thought to myself. I was afraid to look at him because I know that look in his eye. It's the one that some guys got when they saw me naked, or in my undergarments like Ron and Dean. Harry was too consumed with all of his other girls to pay any sexual attention to me. That was another good side of Harry being popular. He was my friend, and we spent a lot of time together, but I don't think he looked at me any sexual way like lot of men did.  
  
"It was my turn to pick." Draco said loudly. Thank god for his stupid silencing charm on the room and the lock on the door.  
  
"Whatever, Malfoy. You were too busy looking at my chest to do anything. So I picked for you." I said and I waited for Bowser's Castle to come onto the screen. I hated all of the snow levels. I just hated them. The stupid penguins and the snowmen.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Draco's POV  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Well. You do have a balcony any man can do Shakespeare from." I said in half sarcasm, half sincerity. Hermione glared at me and pushed the gas as the race started. I pushed the gas and I raced after her. She hit a box and got a banana.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Both POVs  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
She got in front of him and let it go. Draco went right through it and Hermione almost screamed. 'How did that happen?' she thought angrily. There was something wrong with this whole picture. Something very wrong.  
  
"So, Granger." He started. "Been tapped yet?" Draco asked. Hermione looked sharply at him and Toad swerved madly off the road and into a pit of lava. The flying bear fished her out of the water and set her back onto the track. She rounded on him and socked him in his face and then she continued to race, a broken Malfoy on the floor. Well. Malfoy wasn't broken but felt like his nose was. Hermione over lapped him once and was on the last round when Draco got off the floor and started to race again. Everything seemed to go wrong after that.  
  
"What the hell was that for?!" Draco yelled at her. Hermione flinched at first and then glared at a pissed off Malfoy.  
  
"You shouldn't have made such rude comments, Malfoy! Then your pale face wouldn't be so black and blue!" Hermione told him, crossing the finish line. Draco glared at her and stripped off his shoes and socks. He pulled out his wand the Hermione did the same, pointing it at him. He pointed the wand to his nose and fixed it. He put his wand back and Hermione hesitantly followed his lead.  
  
"You're going to get it for that Granger." He warned, turning back to the TV where there was a celebrating Toad sitting in his go-kart. He glowered at her and he picked the last and final track. Coco Mountain.  
  
"Oh shit." Hermione said to herself in a low voice. Draco heard her and he smirked.  
  
"Bottoms. It's the last track Granger. This will decide what's going to happen." Draco said.  
  
"Yes. We'll see if you're really a man under those stupid boxers." Hermione sneered. Draco's face kept it's smirk and he got more visions of hot sex on that very couch, in his bed, in her bed, in the astronomy tower, in the lake, at a dingy hotel . . . well . . . probably not a dingy hotel but a nice one with a huge bed.  
  
"And we'll see if you're a virgin or not." Draco said. He ducked away from her fist and he smirked when she stopped thorugh punches.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Hermione asked, glaring at him.  
  
"I you win, I get to pleasure you any way you want me to. If I win, you get to pleasure me any way I want." He said. Hermione almost exploded. She was not going to screw that fuck! Excuse the pun. But hey, if she won, he, Draco Malfoy, could . . . Oh! She wasn't going to think about it because then she'd skip the race and do him anyway. He stuck out his hand but pulled it back before she could shake. "No cheating. No socking people in the face. And no sexual distractions." He said, sticking out his hand.  
  
"No rude comments, and no sexual distractions." Hermione shook his hand and they went to the track.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hermione's POV  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
We raced around the track, me hitting quite a few walls. We weren't even half way through the first track when I noticed something was wrong. There was a mark on the Mario Kart box! He had cheated! He put a cheating spell in his favor onto the game. I'd finish the race and if he won, I would point it out. If he didn't win, then I'd use it to my favor. WHAT AN ASS HOLE!!  
  
"Take that Granger." Malfoy said, hitting me with a row of red shells. Toad screamed and was thrown into the air and hit with three different shells. When Toad settled, I kept racing. Either way, I won and Malfoy would be fucking me against a wall. NO!! He won't! I didn't think that. Oh crap . . ..  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Draco's POV  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The look on her face made me uneasy. Did she know I was cheating because she had a look of complete anger. Maybe she's just pissed I'm way ahead of her. Yeah. That's it. She's just mad because I was winning. But I couldn't help the feeling of uneasiness.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Both POVs  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Draco overlapped Hermione and he was on his last track. Hermione looked at Draco and she felt a feeling of dread run through her body. He was half a track from the finish line and he was getting closer. Hermione was just going to give up and let him win. But she didn't give up. She kept going and she hit a row of boxes as she passed the finish line and she got a lightning bolt. Draco spun out of control and landed in front of her from the cliff above her. Hermione almost freaked out as the two of them went neck and neck to the finish line.  
  
"Nice move Granger." Malfoy half complimented. Hermione was too busy concentrating on the game.  
  
It was time for the woopty-doos and they could see the finish line. They had no boxes and they flew off the last bump and the results went up. Draco Malfoy had won.  
  
AN: Lol! Check it out!! Hermione is only going to be wearing black high heels in front of Draco Malfoy! I hope you like it so far! Read the next chapter damn it and review! 


	9. Chapter 9

NOTE: THE NEXT CHAPTER IS THE LAST CHAPTER WITH SMUT!! IF YOU DON'T LIKE SEX, DON'T READ!!!  
  
Note 2: OMG! This is the last chapter of this whole fic, and then . . .the sequel. I think I might call it 'How Far Can You Go?'. They'll be playing 'Zelda and the Ocarina of Time'. It's the same thing, different rules, and different stakes.  
  
DISCLAMER! I do not own Harry Potter or Mario Kart 64.  
  
Make love, not war.  
  
Chapter 8.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hermione's POV  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Oh shit. I had to take off my underwear. I couldn't help but stare at the pouting Toad on the television screen. How could this happen? How could I lose!? I was going to have to take off my underwear and stand naked in front of Draco Malfoy. OH NO! I was going to have to have sex with him or something! I can't! He'll tell everyone and I'll be made out to look like a whore! AH! I can't do this! I have to get out of here somehow. But how?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Draco's POV  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I wasn't expecting to win. Actually, I thought she was going to win the race was so close. I looked at her face and saw that she was panicking and she was somewhat afraid. I turned toward her and saw that she was still staring fixedly at the television screen. I won. I WON! Now I could get her to do all of things I wanted her to do.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Both POVs  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Draco got up off the couch and stood in front of Hermione. Hermione looked up at him and she turned to jump off the couch and run for the door, but Draco grabbed her around the waist and pulled her back down onto him on the couch. He had some how gotten her to straddle his waist and he set his hands on her hips, holding her down onto him. He looked her up and down and noticed something on the inside of her thigh just two inches from her thong.  
  
"Wow Granger. Nice tattoo." He said, running a thumb over the French words "Va te faire foutre fils d'une chienne!"  
  
Hermione gasped and tried to get away until he sat up and looked into her eyes. The intensity of the stare frightened Hermione and she shuddered as his fingers wrapped around the side strings of her thong and started to pull down. He discarded the panties and looked her up and down. He was going to go further until he realized that she was shivering out of fright. He wasn't going to hurt her. Well. Not purposefully.  
  
"Granger." He said sternly. Her eyes darted around the room and they landed on his face. "Granger. Chill. I'm not going to hurt you. Unless you're a virgin, then it will hurt." He said. Her whole face snapped toward him with a glare and he grinned at her. There was the Hermione he came to like. That made her stop glaring at him and her lips came down onto his and kissed him passionately.  
  
Draco was caught off guard as he lay back onto the couch and he wrapped his arms around her waist and groaned when he felt himself get harder in his boxers.  
  
Hermione had decided after he smiled at her, that she wouldn't mind going at it with him, so she kissed him and pushed him onto his back. Never in a million, no, never in a zillion years would Hermione have ever thought that she would be making out with Draco Malfoy. Let alone let him strip her naked.  
  
Draco pulled out his wand and he felt his clothes reappear on his body. The same thing happened to Hermione and she sat up in surprise.  
  
"Malfoy?" Hermione asked.  
  
He sat up, grabbed her by the waist and stood up, her in his arms. He set her down, kissed her on her nose and grabbed her hand. He led her into the Slytherin Commons, up a few flights of stairs and up to a door. A door that had 'DM' written on a silver plaque on the door and a silver handle with a large charmed silver snake on the outside of the door. He twisted the knob and he led her into the room, closing and locking the door behind him. He led her to the bed and she sat down, him sitting down next to her.  
  
"What's -?" he cut her off with his finger to her lips. Hermione was confused. Why was he treating her like this? She thought he would just fuck her and kick her ass out into the hall. But that was so not happening. He brought her up into his room, sat her on his bed, and was leaning in to kiss her.  
  
"I wanted to strip you myself." He said before he put his lips to hers. Hermione wanted to smile. She couldn't help it so she did. He slid his hands up her shirt and they rested on her waist, his thumbs making tiny circles on her abdomen. Hermione moaned into his mouth and they lay back onto his large green and silver canopy bed. Her hands went to his hair and she tangled her fingers into the blonde locks. She felt him undoing the buttons on her shirt and she smiled again. She reached in front of her and put her hands on his bum, and squeezed. She felt him smile into her mouth and they rolled so she was on top of him and she straddled his lap. She slipped off her shirt and he reached up and cupped to breasts, kneading them.  
  
"Malfoy." Hermione moaned, and he flipped her onto her back.  
  
"Call me Draco." He said into her ear and then he attacked her nipples with his mouth. Hermione slightly arched into him and he grabbed her hips and pinned her back onto the bed, and she moaned.  
  
"Draco." She moaned grabbing the hem of his shirt and pulled it off and over his head. She threw it somewhere onto the floor to visit with her shirt and she rested her hands on his toned shoulders. This whole thing was making it harder for her to control herself. "Draco." She tried to get him to stop tonguing her nipple.  
  
"Do you not remember our bet, Hermione?" he asked. Hermione shuddered and sighed at the same time. Why did things have to be so hard? She didn't know that he was thinking the same thing, only a completely different way.  
  
"Malfoy." She flipped him onto his back and started to unbutton his pants. Draco looked down at her with surprise as she slipped his shoes, socks, and pants off and left him clad in only his Celestial Curse band boxers. You could tell his excitement through his boxers and Hermione was almost skeptical of what she was going to do. She touched him through his boxers and she could feel him shudder.  
  
"Granger." He tried to say, but it came out as a sigh. Hermione smiled and wrapped her fingers around the waistband of the green boxers and slowly pulled them down. She discarded them, never taking her eyes from his. She wanted to look, but part of her didn't want her to. She wouldn't be able to stop herself. Not that she could. It was part of the bet. She then looked down. Good thing she wasn't a virgin, or she would be in a lot of pain.  
  
She grabbed his member and he shivered again, only to make her smile widen. She traced her index finger up and down his shaft and placed it gently on the tip. He gave a moan and Hermione smirked at him when he opened his eyes.  
  
"Just relax, Draco." She said, crawling up to him and kissing him lightly. She crawled back down and positioned herself and she licked the tip. He tried to make her keep going with his hands, but she pulled out her wand and bound him to the headboard with a simple spell. "Don't move Draco. It feels a lot better if you don't."  
  
"Granger." He warned and she only smirked. She put the tip into her mouth and then started to go further down. He moaned as she kept going further down his shaft with her mouth. She kept going until it hit the back of her throat and she pulled away slightly, trying not to gag. She kept going up and down slowly. Every time she would go up, she would suck, making him breath heavier than he had before.  
  
Draco could feel himself on the brink of orgasm not too long after and he was going to let lose any second, until she pulled away.  
  
"Granger." He said hoarsely. Hermione smiled and started to take off the rest of her clothes. She took them all off and threw them to the floor next to his and she crawled up onto to him and positioned herself over him.  
  
"Call me Hermione." She said before letting herself fall onto him. Hermione couldn't help but cry out as it entered her. She stabled herself, or at least tried. She unbound Draco who reached out to keep her from getting off of him. He rested his hands on her hips and put his thumbs on her stomach, keeping her straight up as much as possible.  
  
"Keep going." He said, moving himself around, just to get her to go. She lifted herself off of him, squeezing her thighs together as much as possible, and went to the tip, falling back down. Draco moaned loudly at the sensation of her tightness. Hermione was hoping to have an orgasm this time of having sex. When she had lost it to Ron, he was only interested in getting himself off. She was hoping Draco would actually let her feel how it felt. She kept going and she could feel the pressure building in her.  
  
"Draco." She gasped out, squeezing more.  
  
"God Hermione. You're so tight." He let out. Hermione wanted to smile at that but couldn't as she felt the pressure build more. He sat up and flipped her over onto her back, starting to pound himself into her, faster and quicker than she had before.  
  
"Draco!" she screamed as she felt herself climax, gripping onto his shoulders. He was right after her and he moaned louder than he had ever before with any other girl. How could someone so inexperienced, be so good? He fell to the bed onto his back and she rolled over on top of him. He wrapped his arms around her and started to leave little kisses on her shoulders and neck. She was glad that she had experienced her first orgasm with Draco because she knew it was the best out there.  
  
"Malfoy." She whispered 20 minutes later as they laid in silence.  
  
"Yes?" he asked.  
  
"I should go." She said, trying to get off of him, but he wrapped his arms a little tighter and flipped her onto her back, leaving a trail of fire kisses down her body and all the way down to her most sensitive area. Hermione gasped as his tongue flicked over her pleasure point and she shook in excitement.  
  
"I don't want you to go." He said looking up to her.  
  
"And why not?" she asked. He flicked his tongue over it again and Hermione's body reacted by opening her legs wider. He started to lick the exposed flesh of her most sensitive area and she gripped the sheets for support. He flicked his tongue into her slit and sucked on her pleasure point. He licked and sucked until he went rigid, shivered and climaxed again. "Draco!" she exclaimed. He crawled up next to her and kissed her passionately, letting her taste herself.  
  
"Yes ma belle?" he asked crawling up the bed and lying next to her.  
  
"I know you cheated." She looked up at him and leaned against his chest, snuggling into him and falling quickly into the sleep. He looked down at her surprised and stared at her for a few minutes, watching her sleeping form. He then covered them both and he wrapped an arm around her and he fell into sleep with her, smiling all the while.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
One Week Later: Both POVs  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hermione walked toward the Great Hall with Harry, Ron, and Ginny, not really talking, only listening. She couldn't get her mind off of Draco Malfoy. She dreamed about him, and thought about him constantly. But she barely saw him. He probably did that with most of the girls he slept with. Actually, come to think about it, he did it to all of them. She shouldn't have let herself become emotionally attached to him because all girls who slept with him did and they ended up getting hurt. She sighed to herself and gave a startled yelp when she knocked into something and fell to the floor.  
  
"Hello Hermione." Said a familiar voice. She looked up at him and fought the smile that was dieing to be shown. He held out a hand and she grabbed it, him pulling her up off the stone floor.  
  
"Thank you, Draco." Hermione said dusting herself off. Hermione felt something in her hand that was still inside of Draco's large one. When she pulled her hand away she had a piece of paper in it, and she quickly put it in her robe pocket.  
  
"Anytime." He said before turning and walking into the Great Hall, leaving a confused Harry, Ron, and Ginny. Ron was more mad than confused.  
  
"Hermione. What was that all about?" he asked fuming.  
  
"Nothing of your concern, Ron." She glared at him and walked into the Great Hall, sitting down at the Gryffindor table. Her three friends started to walk over to her and she grabbed the note Draco had handed to her. She opened it and read it to herself.  
  
'Hermione,  
  
Meet me in the Slytherin Commons same time as the last. I believe you know the password. I hope you know how to play Zelda, but if you don't, I'll be sure to go easy on you.  
  
Not.  
  
Your Match,  
  
Draco Malfoy.'  
  
Hermione smiled to herself, looked up at him and saw him looking at her. She nodded and he winked at her, going back to his food. Hermione ignored the odd looks from her three best friends, and ate, thinking about what bet they would make that night, and how many times he could make her feel better than she ever had before.  
  
AN: DONE!!! I love you all! I love you I love you I love you! I thank everyone for their reviews and their participation. I'll have the next story up sometime next month. IN 2004!! RAWK ON DUDES!!  
  
Yours truly,  
  
Forever.  
  
P.S. I hope you liked the graphic sex. ** insane and inane laughter ** 


End file.
